Our Love is Pretty Much Dead Already
by freezethemoment
Summary: ***********STORY HAS BEEN CANCELED AS OF NOW.******************* This is the story of Cato and Clove. What was really happening between these two? Were they the real star crossed lover of the 74th Hunger Games...
1. Chapter 1

***************************************************************************************Hey Everybody! Here's the preview to my first new fanfiction idea! I watched the hunger games (again.) and couldn't help myself but to crank out this preview for you guys! It will be several days before I can update again, but I will try to get the other preview up for my other story idea soon! Enjoy this CatoxClove story preview! Let me know what you guys think about it! Love you all!**

_Don't let him see you…you're an idiot why are you even here? You have your own workout to tend to. But here you sit watching Cato_. His arms are so big, and strong…I wonder what it'd be like to be cradled in them, to feel their embrace around my fragile little body. This is the first time I've ever done this…I've never been to the guy's training area...until right now, I guess… _Cato is eighteen…just forget about him Clove…he's out of the question. He's been bragging about volunteering for the seventy fourth hunger games for an entire year…you would have to watch him fight till there's only one victor left. Could you honestly tell yourself that you'd be okay with watching him kill innocent children…wouldn't that ruin your mental picture of him_? "**Clove! Back to practice, now**!" I snap my head around and see my coach standing behind me.

His voice is so loud and irritating it easily draws the attention of Cato… He just looks down and laughs silently at me. "Great. Thanks dad." "What? I'm sorry! Did I embarrass you?" He pulls me back by my ponytail, "I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean it!" "I'm sorry? Are you embarrassed that my future tribute, Cato, saw that you were slacking off? Cato, get over here!" Cato runs over obediently and stares down at me. _I haven't realized how tall and muscular he is until now, as he hovers over me, like a tree.._.A hot tree at that… "What's up coach?" I get chills when he talks, his voice is…so melodic and it rings through my ears, and I know at this instant that I'm never going to manage being able to remove it from my memory…no matter how hard I try. "My daughter over here…was slacking off. You're my toughest junior coach…wanna give her a hand in some workouts?"

_This_ is my _punishment_? I struggle to keep the laughter in at my father's pathetic attempts to "punish me". I put on a fierce look and walk to Cato's side. I can feel his warmth radiating from his body, and it gives me chills. "Whatever Coach... Okay baby doll let's see what you've got." He stares at me sarcastically and I motion for him to follow me to the knife station. He follows me, his feet make heavy treads, and I can already tell he's irritated to be training me. I crouch down and he bends down beside me. "What are you doing? You do realize how absolutely ridiculous you look right?" "Shut up and you might learn a thing or two." I smile up at him and he laughs at my joke. _He laughed…at your joke…not at you…__**redemption**_! I have a celebration in my head and try to focus on the target.

"See that little target way down the center?" "What? That tiny one…?" He squints his eyes and cocks his head a little, "Good luck hitting that one, kid." _Seriously? Three years apart and suddenly I'm a_ _**kid**_? With the fury at the idea of the guy I like calling me a kid. I wiz the knife out of my hand and it lands perfectly on the target. I hand Cato a knife and he looks at it questioningly. "Okay, big boy…show me your "amazing aim"." He stutters a little before crouching down. It takes him a long time to position his knife in "just the right way".

"Cato…I'd kinda like to see what "skills" you claim to have, before I have to go home for dinner." I smile sarcastically at him and watch as his knife narrowly misses the edge of the target. He scratches the back of his head nervously and stares at me. "How did you hit such a small target? **You're just a kid**!" "Okay first of all…I'd rather not be referred to as…**a kid**, I'm _fifteen_ years old. To answer your question…after years of being stuck in this "academy" while my father trained all of you _jerks_, I had to find some way to entertain myself…thus…the knives." I smile proudly and walk back. _Please follow me. Please follow me_. "Hey Clove! Wait up!" His loud footsteps are unmistakable, I slow my steps down and try to hide the girly smile plastered on my face.

"I'll admit I've been an absolute jerk…but you have to admit I'm pretty good." He smirks and looks up as if evaluating his skills. "What an apology…and after seeing your knife throwing skills…I _seriously_ don't know why you'd volunteer as tribute." His grin drops and as I reach for the elevator button he jumps in front of me. "Well then maybe you should come and see me at the sword practice center." "Maybe I will." He lets out a seductive smile, and when the elevator opens, I push him out of the way playfully. "Goodbye Cato." "Bye Clove." I blush a little when he says my name.

As soon as the door shuts I let out a quick high pitched squeal. Five years of watching this boy walk in and out of the training academy…and it's finally paid off! _Get it together Clove! He's not going to want so squealing little girl, who just gawks over his muscles_! I shake my head and walk out to the parking lot to find my father. When I spot his car I climb in, he isn't out of the academy yet, so I kick my feet up on the dashboard and close my eyes and think about how many words I had said to Cato. After only a few minutes my father climbs into the car and has a look on it I have only seen once, and that was when my brother had been killed in the games. **Pure happiness**. I still am confused by this. As for my brother's death, my father wasn't displeased in the least…he instead yelled at the monitor, "I told him he wasn't ready to volunteer as tribute! Who's right now?" While my brother bled out painfully…a part of me had died with him in those games, not only from the emptiness in our household…but I knew my father would be pinning all his new hopes on me…and me alone.

"Clove! Sweetheart! Why didn't you tell me that you were training to be a Career? Cato was telling me about your skills with a knife! I can't believe it! My daughter!" He kisses the top of my head and starts the car up. We live only a block or two away from the academy so before I can open my mouth we're in my living room. "Do you think you'll be ready to go into the arena this year? Who am I kidding with you and Cato in the hunger games…this will be the best games yet!" He yammers on for another hour before I can't take another word. "Dad! Why don't you understand, I don't want to be in the games! I haven't since my **brother **died in them! I don't know what he was to you! But I will not volunteer for the games…not this year. Not ever!" I stomp my feet and turn for my room. I am again caught by my ponytail, but this time it's not a tug…it feels like he's trying to rip my scalp off.

"Let go of my hair dad!" I grasp his wrist and try to pry my hair free. Instead of him releasing as I had hoped, I am greeted by his hand slapping across my face. "Clove! You listen to me right now. You will train for the games. You will volunteer, and you will compete…if you don't…things worse than the games will take place in this household. Are we clear?" I crinkle my nose and crease my brow in disgust at the words being spat at me. "No! You can't make me volunteer! That is a choice…and it's not yours to make!" "What did you say to me?!" I try to wiggle free from his hands that are violently wrapped around my small wrists. I can already tell that they will bruise. He punches me one time in the eye and it's throbbing so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if it's already turning black. "Much worse things will come your way." I can feel some tears fall out of my eyes, and they sting the cuts I have across my cheeks. I nod slowly, and accept that, _I am going to be competing in the seventy fourth annual hunger games_.

After Cato's "favor" I will be a female, fifteen year old tribute. Sure to be killed after the alliance is broken, by Cato, the only boy I have ever liked. My father releases my wrists and pushes me towards my bedroom. "Training starts tomorrow at five in the morning. Cato will be your coach for the first few weeks, to ensure that you get the full tribute experience." I don't fight it any longer. I already know that to come back home, I'll have to kill Cato.

I go into my bedroom, it's plain white, and my bed is covered with a black blanket that was my brother's. I open my closet and open a box and pull out a picture of me and my brother, taken only a few months before he volunteered. I hold it close to my chest before the tears drop onto it. "I can't believe this is happening…Actually I can…once you died…I knew dad would be pinning all of his hunger game hopes on me. But I just can't handle this stress…I just wish you were still here so you help me train, or just for me to hug one last time." I take one last look at the picture and place it back into its box and hide it under some of my old clothes.

I take some shaky strides into my bathroom and look at the damage my father has caused. I have a slit going across my left cheek and my eye is red and already swollen up intensely on my right eye. I wipe away whatever tears are remaining in my eyes. _Something changed in my tonight. I no longer felt the want to have Cato as my boyfriend…or to even look at his beauty. I am in the mindset of a tribute, I still fear my father immensely. After seeing the slow death of my brother four years ago…I knew something was brewing to change inside of me_. Now is the first time I can see that fire, and rage building in my eyes. The desire to win the games. To prove my father wrong. To win this for my brother. I pull my hair back again so it's neat and formal and go to bed. I fall asleep easily…I can feel this new fire rising by the minute. _I can win these games. I will train with Cato…who will be my district partner…who I will kill…along with twenty two other tributes. I will make district twelve for killing my defenseless brother. Clove, you will win the seventy fourth hunger games_.

I wake up around four thirty and throw my hair back into a plain ponytail before running out to the academy…I don't want to look like an absolute weakling in front of Cato…to him that would make me easy prey. I just pick up a sword when I see something emerging from the shadows. "What do you think you're doing with _that_ Clove?" He smirks at me and takes it from my hand. I frown and reach for it, Cato jerks it away and just laughs at my pathetic attempt to snatch it back. "Give it back! I wanted to practice! And you're not helping me in the least!" He easily tosses it to me, "What happened to your cheek and eye Clove?" He seems genuinely concerned as he reaches for my face. He cups my cheeks in his large hands, and I still feel nothing…_or not really anything…I guess_.

He examines my eye. "How did you get the black eye Clove?" "I had an accident." At this point, Cato is nothing but the enemy, so I slap his wrists and they drop immediately. "Well what happened to _**you**_?" "I just don't want you touching my face. So lay off!" I take a step back and he holds his hands up, surrendering. "Fine." He walks off and I hate to admit it but I feel a little emptier without his presence. "Put this on it. I can't have my training tribute looking like an idiot who will crawl into any kind of fight." I let out a smirk and grab the ice pack from him. "Well, looking tough is better than looking like a wimp who has never been in a fight." He throws his head back and looks at the ceiling, and chuckles. "Because everybody wants to mess with **me**! Seriously what happened to the cocky, yet polite girl I met yesterday." "She's gone! Deal with it. Time to put my tribute face on…now are you going to help me or just stand here questioning where the pathetic little girl from yesterday went." "Oh…umm. Sure! Let's see what you've got kid." I scowl at his comment and go for the strength station, he hangs up a punching bag. "What weight?" "Whatever you can do I can." I stick out my chest in pride. _How hard can fifty or so pounds be_?

"So, one hundred and fifty pounds. Warm up…" _One hundred and fifty pounds? For warm up? Seriously?…I was stuck with the over achiever in the weight department_. " Sounds great." He hangs himself one and pulls off his shirt… _He's beautiful…of course_… I smooth my hair back and prepare myself for this. "Tell me when you get tired kid." I moan and raise my arms up to begin the first day of training for the hunger games.

_I can't believe you approved this much weight for your first time. You're an idiot Clove. An absolute idiot_….

***************************************************************************************Hey Guys! What did you think about this change in gears? Did you like Clove's personality in this? How about her background, (as to why she's in the games.) How about cocky Cato? REMEMBER! THIS IS A PREVIEW, SO I WILL NOT BE UPDATING AS QUICKLY AS I WILL IF THIS IS THE STORY ALL OF YOU (THE READERS) CHOOSE FOR ME TO CONTINUE. A POSITIVE REVIEW MEANS A VOTE FOR THIS FANFICTION TO CONTINUE! Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate each and every one of you! I hope you liked this fanfiction preview! I love you all so much! Thanks again!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************************************************* Hey Everybody, sorry I haven't been able to get the preview up for the second story. I have about half left to write. I am in crunch time with my musical and it's hard to find time to write. I decided to update this story in the meantime, (I already have this one's plot lined up.) Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see. Thank you for your patience and support!**

Cato's giant fists slam against the bag and it swings with ease. After five minutes of gawking over his strength, he looks up at me. "Feel free to start anytime, kiddo." "You know what…just shut up! Just shut up already! I'll start when I'm good and ready!" He puts his bottom lip out and pulls his shirt back on. "Okay, it's obvious that we need to work on agility first." I raise my left fist in my anger and punch the bag with all the force I can muster up. I hear a crack, and intense pain runs through my body. "Clover?" I crumble to the ground from the pain. He holds my head in one hand and keeps the warmth of his other hand around my wrist and fingers. Even through my pain I can tell I still have those feelings for Cato, blooming inside of me.

"It's broken…Let's get you to the doctor." He picks me up a little too easily. The old Clove would have thrown her arms around his neck and enjoyed the moment. With this fire inside of me burning brighter than ever, I thrash around until his face turns bright red all the way up to his ears. "Clover? You're-you're rejecting me? This has never happened before…I mean…no girl has ever rejected **me**…" "Just put me down Cato!" He complies and I stomp off towards the first aid kit. I decide to bandage my own wrist, and as I'm about to begin, I hear those annoying stomps running through my spine. "Come on Clover…at least let me help." "Okay…just quit calling me that! My name is Clove! Not kid, not Clover! So just knock it off!" He wraps my wrist without another word.

As soon as he finishes he flashes his eyes up at me seductively and it doesn't nothing but fuel my fire. I storm off to the elevator. "Clove. I get it! I'll stop with my natural seductiveness. Besides you said you'd watch me at the sword station." "That was before I broke my wrist; thanks to the dumb training from the stupid tipoff you gave my dad! Now I'm going to have to volunteer in the stupid games with **you**!" "What do you mean the _tipoff_?" "If you're truly the great tribute, that you think in that big blonde head of yours then you should be able to think this through. Goodbye Cato." I push him out of the way and close the elevator door before he can rebel against anything I just said. _Who needs Cato? I have trained myself to this point and that's the way it'll stay_.

*****************************************Cato's POV***************************************

_What was all that about? Why does the one girl I actually care about have to be so much drama and be so feisty? And why does that make you love her even more? Is it because she's the only one who doesn't care about your muscles or even your name? Why doesn't Clove fall at your feet_? I hit my own head and walk over to the sword station and take a look at all the practice dummy's I have mastered that I set out so Clove could see what I could do…_that obviously didn't work out_. I don't even bother to select the correct sword or dummy or even move to go with it.

I just slice them all to pieces. By the time I finish off twenty two of them I pause at the last one.

The sweat is dripping off my forehead and I just leave that one last "tribute". I can't bring myself to slice that one…rather it's from my exhaustion or just the way I feel attached to it today..._as if it were my district partner_. As if it were…_Clove_. I throw the sword back onto the rack in my frustration; I stand in the empty showers, and remove the grime and sweat from my body. _What did she mean by…the tipoff…It's not like I suggested she go into the arena…all I did was…oh crap Cato…just go slit your own throat right now! You told her dad that she was extraordinary…the best you had seen. Go screw yourself Cato_. I throw on some spare sweat pants and a clean red shirt I had in my locker. I don't bother to dry my hair and I'm running to the elevator, I slip and fall right on my face. I wipe away the bloody nose that has started…_figures my muscle weight would hurt me in such an important moment. Move your ass Cato. If she's still a bomb waiting to explode the longer it takes for you to take back what you said…the longer it'll be until you can hold her in your arms…without all the thrashing anyway. Since when did you start actually caring about somebody this way? _

_Since when did you picture actually loving somebody…instead of just…wooing them and every other girl in district two_? I tap the button impatiently and end up breaking the button. I let out a scream and take off towards the stairs. It only takes me a minute to reach Clove's driveway. I take a deep breath in and walk up the front porch. I knock on the door gently, not sure if the confidence is the turn off for her. _Control yourself Cato she doesn't want a hot head_… I eventually calm my nerves, "Cato?" I open my eyes to see a serious pair of eyes…_but not the ones I had hoped for_. "Cato what are you doing here? You're supposed to be training my daughter? What do you want? You better be asking me what kind of workouts I want Clove on…or else you can kiss your career dreams goodbye." There is a lump in my throat and it hurts to breathe. _I have never felt this before…What has Clove brought on and into my life_? "No sir, I came to ask you…if I could keep Clove a little later today. With it being the first day and all." "You didn't even have to ask me." He slams the door in my face and its then that I realize what a cold man he is. I knew he was strict…but I never pictured him as being so cold, even out of the academy.

I hear a scream coming from the house, and it's much higher than coach's voice could ever be. "Please. Stop! I promise…I'll volunteer in a few weeks. I swear! Please just stop?" _Clove! Why is she pleading and screaming? Her father wouldn't beat her…would he_? I sit on the door step and wait for him to come out, so I can confront him. Or even if Clove comes out so I can protect?... her? I sit there for at least an hour before I hear some kind of action. I look up and I see Clove sitting on the roof ledge…just…_crying_? "Clover?" I feel the fire inside of me rising, and I can't control it…even if it means losing Clove's heart. "Get down from there!" "Shut up Cato!" _This of course only makes me want her more_. I hear what must be her father's footsteps going up the stairs.

"Come on Clover!" She bites her bottom lip and apparently hears the footsteps growing near. "Okay you jerk. You better catch me…or I'll-" "Okay, you can cut me with your knives if I drop you. Now come on. Trust me." Clove reluctantly scoots to the edge of the ledge and falls into my arms. _Don't drop her Cato. Whatever you do, don't drop her_. She is so tiny I'm surprised that when I open my eyes that she is safely in my arms. "Well…are you going to put me down?" I shake my head and put her on the grass. "Come back to my place Clove...We can talk there." "Why do you think I want to talk to you?" "Because, you jumped."

She sighs in defeat and waits for me to lead the way. We walk in silence, my house is a couple miles away from hers so the silence doesn't last too long…_after all we are both training tributes…a couple miles is nothing_. Clove shyly walks into my house and sits in a chair. I bend down next to her and before I can open my mouth she puts her finger to my lips. "It's my turn to talk. Can I tell you something Cato?..." I nod intently and she smirks, at what enthusiasm I have left, through my burning rage…._what was so important that Clove is talking to me in her free will? Is it possible she has feelings for me too_?

***************************************************************************************Hey Guys! What did you think about today's shorter update? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! Do you guys still like this story? Are you ready for the next preview? How do you like the way I have evolved Cato and Clove in my story? I absolutely love reviews and would love to hear from you guys! I Love you all and hope to talk to you soon!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	3. Chapter 3

******************************************************************************************************Hey Everybody! Long time no update! I missed you all so incredibly much! The musical is over…which means the start of every other day updates! I'm pretty excited to start writing for you guys again! Thanks for sticking with me through the break! I Love you guys so much and want to thank every single one of you for the support on this story! I have decided to stay with this fanfiction for now. I hope you enjoy the update!**

I bend down next to her and before I can open my mouth she puts her finger to my lips. "It's my turn to talk. Can I tell you something Cato?..." I nod intently and she smirks, at what enthusiasm I have left, through my burning rage…._what was so important that Clove is talking to me in her free will? Is it possible she has feelings for me too_? "Cato…I liked you." "I like you too Clover…Wait…" _Lik__**ed**__? As in used to? And no longer_? Her mouth drops and she tucks a strand of her wavy dark hair behind her ear and holds her jaw rigidly. "Cato…I-I-I don't know what to say…" I rise to my feet and place my hands on the back of my neck and walk around and try to keep my anger inside of my head. _She lik__**ed**__ me? How doesn't she like me? I'm Cato! I'm going to win the seventy fourth…hunger games_…

"Clover is it because of the hunger games? I-I won't volunteer."

"The problem here is **because** of your big mouth…I have to volunteer."

"My big mouth? You're the little imp that flaunted you knife skills. Sorry I had a crush on you and wanted to be on your father's good side."

"You _already_ were…my father was ready to disown me as it was! You are nothing but an arrogant, selfish, vain…jerk! You had to go screw up my life! Didn't you?"

Clove is on her tip toes and getting right into my face…_God she's beautiful_…

"I don't know what the heck I ever saw in you Cato. You will be the first one to die when we're in those games. I can promise you that!" Her lips are perfectly pinkish red. When I see her spit the words at me a fire not only of fury, but desire to call Clove mine, rises in me. I act in the moment and take my hands and enclose her face.

I press my lips against hers with force and she doesn't resist for a moment or two but when I open my eyes to look at her perfect face I am greeted with a knee into a place that I never imagined to be hit by her at this moment. Then she raises her hand and slaps it against my cheek bone. It stings for a while _but it's nothing worse than a fly_. The real pain came from the feelings I had for **this** girl. _The feeling I had never felt. And finding out she doesn't want me. It broke the kindness or something like that in me_.

"Don't you ever touch me again... Do you hear me Cato? Never again!" And that's when I'm positive that I am ready for the games. That is when I find that fire that will allow me to win these games. She doesn't love you. She never will. You will be a tribute.

*************************************Clove's POV******************************************

I wipe my lips and stomp out of his house. I pause at the door and snap my head back around. "Watch your back in those games. And don't you dare think that because we are both from two that I will ally with you. I will cut your face and throat open just as easily as every other tribute in the games! You better hope that you can get some extra training in…reaping is in a week…" Before I slam the door behind me, Cato yells out something that I Know can't be true. "Then I refuse to volunteer for the games Clover!" His face was confused and looked completely different for a moment. I head to the training academy. I hear the echo of other prospective tributes. I head straight for the knife station. There are four other girls that I know were battling it out for who would volunteer. I grab the eighteen year old by her ponytail and slam her onto the ground. She is much larger than me but with my newly found fire towards Cato, I have no trouble pinning her down. "Get off me Clove! What do you think you're doing?" I lower my face towards hers and spit in it. "Who is the one on top and wielding a knife? The sweat is forming on the girl's face.

"That's what I thought! You listen to me Lily. And you listen well. I will be the victor of the seventy fourth hunger games. I will bring victory to our district. You will not volunteer. You will not have your father, the mayor; pull any special advantages for you. Do you hear me?"

"You're only fifteen. Why would I listen to you?"

"My father is the head of this training academy. You will never be allowed to volunteer…your career dreams will be flattened if I give you a bad rep with my father. And if you volunteer after I do….lets just say…things will happen…"

I toss my knife into the air and catch it and slam it down only millimeters away from her face and neck. I put on my most angelic face and press the knife to her throat. "Are we clear?" Lily shakes her head quickly and chokes out a couple words "I swear I won't volunteer!"

"Okay. **Good.**" I climb off of her stomach and turn around to all the other girls.

"Anybody else want to try to volunteer for this year's hunger games?" I smirk as their legs tremble in fear. _For prospective tributes they are all sissies_. I toss the knife up, open my pocket and it falls in obediently, and I walk away without so much as a scratch. I let out a weird laugh and walk back home. I open the front door and my father is charging towards me. I hold up some papers, _they are qualification forms for me to be a career for my father to check_. He stops in his tracks and looks the papers over. He gives me a sickening smile and pats my shoulder.

"Feeling ready Clove?"

"Yes, sir. I am ready for reaping. I am ready to be a career."

**************************************The Day of The Reaping*******************************

I curl my hair with the machine my father bought me for my "shining moment" and take a look at myself in the mirror. I have on a yellow dress that comes down a few inches above my knees. I have on my brother's tribute jacket and what he used to call his lucky boots. I have my hair pulled back into a ponytail, and the curls hang down and give me a girly look. The combination of my brother's gear and the dress give me a sexy, yet tough look. I nod in approval and walk into the living room. My father isn't a man of words. Instead he pats me on the back and locks me into a hug.

"Ready to volunteer, daughter?"

"I am. I am ready to kill them. I will come home. I will bring pride to our family, where my brother left off."

He nods proudly and pats my back. I walk out the front door and go to sign into the reaping. I haven't spoken to Cato since the fight. While it may have seen spiteful in the moment. It had to happen at some time. Better now than for all of Panem. I hate him and realize he's the enemy but deep down I know that I will be hoping for another tribute to finish him off. I couldn't ever do it myself. I know somewhere in my shattered little heart, there is a love for Cato that will not fade.

"Next." I hold my hand out as they verify my blood even though I'm unmistakable, since my father owns the academy. The pain of the finger prick startles me and I walk forward and suck on my finger until it stops tingling. I glance around at all the other girls and they snap their heads away from me, as I stare at them all. I smirk and take my place with the fifteen year olds. I seek out Cato, he's in the front of all the guys, typical Cato. His eyes catch mine for only a second before I look down. The last thing I want is to look furious in my moment. I take in a deep breath and watch what I know must be our escort. He has bright neon green hair and a yellow suit on. It has ruffles on the jacket and it makes me laugh. The shade of yellow is more mustard than my dress which is more of a metallic gold. I ignore most of the little ritual and movie…_or whatever you want to call it_.

"We're going to start with our first brave young lady." His meaty hand reaches around the glass bowl and snags a slip of paper… "Sage Brosworth." I laugh at the name and right as I see the twig like girl's expression, I take pity on her and relieve her. _Here goes nothing_…. I straighten my shoulders and walk proudly up to the stage and raise my eyebrows "I volunteer as tribute." I am on the stage by the last syllable; I look out to the crowds of children and teens. Stupid Cato catches my eye his eyes soften when they catch mine. I turn away and stare back at the escort who won't take his eyes off of me. "Well! Want to pick the male tribute before the games start?" He shakes his head and walks over to the bowl for the boy names and pulls out a slip quickly. "Ray Lowsworth." I watch as a boy who is no older than twelve is separated from the crowd. His knees are knocking and I can see the sweat coming through his shirt. He is very small for his age…he looks like he's nine or so. I feel my lip quiver and it's then that I realize that I'll be killing twenty three children. They won't all be as small as he is…_but still we're all just kids_.

He is about to take his first step towards the stage, when everybody's attention is turned to the booming voice from the boy area. "I volunteer as tribute…on behalf of Ray!" Cato stumbles forward and pushes the boy back to the area where the parents are watching. Cato doesn't wait for approval as he climbs the stairs to the stage. He mouths something to me… "I'm sorry." He extends his hand out for me and I shake it politely. His eyes have hardened since last time I saw him and I begin to worry for my life. The escort takes our hand and raises them in the air. "I give you our tributes of district two! Clove and Cato!" I feel myself being pushed, I keep my eyes closed. I don't want to even look at Cato right now.

I take my seat on the train, it's bright in here…and everything is very…_metallic_. "What do we not even get to say goodbye?" I bang on the door that everybody disappeared through. "They seem to think Careers don't have anybody in their lives but their weapon of choice…" I snap my head around and I see Cato sitting stiffly in a chair. I walk over towards him and we catch glances once more.

"I'm sorry that I'm here with you Clove. I couldn't let that kid come to the games. He wasn't anywhere near ready." You only have a little bit of time left in your life now that Cato is competing… the least you can do is love for a little while.

"That was really sweet of you Cato." "Clove. Shut up. I'm tired of the emotions. We're both in these games. One of us will be the one to go home. I don't care who it is. Can we just keep it on an ally level?"

His eyes are reflecting true frustration. I nod quickly and watch him disappear into one of the train cars…

******************************************************************************************************Hey Guys! What did you think about today's chapter? Hate it? Love it? I am pretty happy with it! Do you like the direction I'm taking this fanfiction or would you rather see something else added in? How do you guys feel about Cato and Clove in this story? Anything you want to see in the next chapter? Did you like seeing Cato volunteer for the boy? Leave me some reviews below! The more reviews I get on this chapter the quicker I will update! Let me know if you want to see me write more for this fanfiction! Love you guys!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	4. Chapter 4

******************************************************************************************************Hey Everybody! Life has been so absolutely crazy! But I'm ready to start daily updates! They will come in 1,000 word updates! I am still considering canceling this story…I haven't heard from many of you guys on if you like this story…I really need to hear from you guys if you like this and would like it to continue, and that I'm actually writing this for people…I Love you guys so much! I see the views going up but I haven't really received any reviews telling me if you like it or not. I can start a whole new concept if you guys would prefer that…It's all up to you to tell me what you want to see me write! Thanks for the views on the last chapters!**

_ It's better this way Cato. Besides who needs some district girl when you can have any prize pickings after you win the games_. I can feel my forehead dampening as I look at myself in the mirror. _Can you actually keep to your ally promise with Clove? Can you be that close to her without fear of the feelings that I had about her, making their reappearance? Distance. Distance yourself and it'll make it easier_. I shake my head and wipe my forehead clean of moisture and give myself a confident smirk. _Now if only you can keep this expression when you're around the one girl that makes you feel different_…

I stomp out of the train car and throw myself onto a couch and put my hands behind my head. I take a swig of the liquor the avox has offered me. I let out a burp and try to amplify it as what I guess must be our mentor. "Okay. First off…Eww…Secondly…I'm Cazzle Dween, your mentor for the seventy fourth hunger games." She extends her bony yet muscular hand. I grab it and shake it, she is so tiny that by me shaking her hand, it has made her entire arm flop around. She turns around sharply and shakes Clove's hand. Clove shakes it with such elegance, it startles me how out of character that was. I look at her questioningly and I know my mouth must be open as Clove directs me a death glare as our mentor turns her back towards her. "I watched your games Cazzle…they were spectacular!" "Thank you Clove." Cazzle looks toward me and just shakes her head.

"Well it was nice meeting you Clove. I guess I'll see you two for dinner." I nod and watch our very odd mentor exit.

I bust out laughing as soon as the door shuts. My stomach is aching from all the laughing and my eyes begin to water.

"What was that Clover?"

"What was what?" She spits in my face,

"That whole…nice girl act. That definitely not the Clover I know!"

"What? You don't think I can be nice? Is that what you're telling me Cato?"

"I-I-Umm-No-I-just- You know what I mean!"

"No I can honestly say I don't, you jerk!"

I snicker at her goody good way of "insulting" me. "Forget it Cato. This can be settled in the arena." "Think you can handle it, kid?" She grunts and stomps out of the room. I shake my head in dismissal of this girl…that I can't even understand. I throw my head back and close my eyes. All of a sudden I feel a small amount of weight straddling my chest, and boots mashing into my wrists. My eyes fly open and my face is only an inch from Clove's. With my new victor mindset I begin thrashing my legs around. Clove is incredibly light, so I could easily throw her off of me and crack her neck in seconds…_if it weren't for the knife resting on my neck_. "Still think of me as a kid? Because who is the stupid one pinned down with a knife to his throat?" She cracks a sinister smile. And that's when I realize Clove may be a serious threat in the games.

_She's not some foolish child. She has a mind…and knife skills I have never seen anybody in district two rein in_. I try to swallow even with the lump in my throat. I stutter for a few moments before Clove climbs off me. "That's what I thought. Keep your eyes open…even while you sleep…Who knows…you make wake up with a knife in your chest." Her head flies back as she lets out a loud and obnoxious laugh. _Clove is now a threat_. And that's when I see the knife wizing by my face and landing on the back of the couch. _You're gonna have to kill Clove...because she certainly isn't scared to toy around with your life_.

In no time at all it's time to arrive in the dining car for dinner. While I always had food in district two…that doesn't mean it was anything worth eating of course…I was on the diet of a tribute from day one. So when I see the buffet of food laid out, I can't help but indulge and fill four plates to the rim. I take my seat and ignore my "guests" right now all I want to do is fill my stomach with something that doesn't taste like bland paste. I shovel in two plates before I even look up. Cazzle shakes her head in disgust,

"However you chose to eat, boy…but just don't expect me to be proud of you."

"Believe it or not Cazzle…I'm not trying to please you."

"Cato, you slob. We'll be in the capital tomorrow morning…do you want to be all nasty and bloated looking?"

"Do I look like I care?"

Chunks of my food land on both Cazzle and Clove's faces. It was unintended…_but hey…does it even matter_? Clove scrapes the food remains from her cheek and wipes it on my sleeve, "That is definitely what is going to attract all of those female sponsors. A messy, bloated, rude, and hung over seventeen year old… Ladies and gentleman! The male tribute, of district two, Cato!" Clove claps her hands sarcastically and gives me a smug smile, and continues with her meal. She uses her fork so…_gracefully_. And I know she must be starving, but she's using the one thing I don't have…self-control. I wipe my mouth with a napkin and eat the other half of my meal in silence; both girls just stare at me as if they are horrified.

"You know what? Forget this! I'm going to bed." I throw my napkin down and stomp back to my room. _Some "mentor" and "ally". _I lock the door and pull on a new shirt, after Clove soiled my first with the food remains_. But why is there still a part of me that craves Clove's attention? After all the things she has done to me…what makes me still "want" her. I hit my head with my palm and remind myself of the goal. Winning the games. And to do so, I must either kill Clove or watch her being killed, and in no way that I think can me and Clove be together. _

_One of us must die_.

******************************************************************************************************Hey guys! What did you think about today's chapter? Hate it? Love it? Please let me know in the reviews below! I Hope you guys will be able to let me know if I should continue this story or not…if you don't care for this story; leave me some new story suggestions in the reviews below! Thanks for reading! Talk to you at the next update or the start of a new story!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	5. Chapter 5

***************************************************************************************Hey Everybody! I'm back with another update! I have decided to write a few more chapters and if I don't get any responses I will start a new story concept to see if that is more likable for all of you guys! I love you (my readers) so much!**

Well I guess that makes one person on this train that doesn't believe my "nice girl" act. But it's not Cato that I need to think of me as a good person. It's Cazzle. Without Cazzle, I don't have sponsors. While it's not spoken of often in the other districts it is said daily in two…A mentor can only hope to get one of his or her tributes out alive. Obviously because there is only one victor, and if only one tribute from two will receive the sponsor gifts, and advice from Cazzle; that tribute **will **be me. I wipe my mouth down and invite Cazzle onto the couch. "Do you mind if we go ahead and start discussing strategy?" An odd smile creeps onto her lips and I widen my eyes intently.

"You can cut the act Clove. I know how rude and sinister you are. It's okay. I'm just like you. I plan on getting you out of that arena alive; I've been planning this since I returned from my victory tour."

"You mean…you didn't even give Cato a thought…you had already picked me years ago?" "What does it matter to you? You're gonna have to kill him anyways."

"I know…I just wanted to hear you say I was you pick again. Thank you Cazzle."

"Well…alright then. So, I was thinking we'd play on your size for the games."

"What do you mean? I can throw a knife with perfect precision, and I could hit that small crease in between your scrawny eyebrows. I **don't** need to bulk up!"

"Cool it kid. I just mean…you're on the young side for a two tribute. But that will help us. You need to keep up the nice girl act. The others can't see you as a threat if you're two feet shorter than them and keep your skills hidden until the tribute parade is over."

I nod in reluctance to keeping up this air head, sweet girl mask. "Fine."

"When we arrive at the capital in the morning you will wave to your fans. You will stay polite, and you will not let the cameras catch you without a dazzling smile or innocent look on your face. Do you understand this?"

"Yes. I think I can handle it." I stomp off to my room and shut the door, with a loud bang. I throw off my boots and dress and pull on a big sweatshirt, that I'm sure was a mix up and was supposed to be put into Cato's room. It's yellow and soft so I decide to keep it. I wet my hair so the curls vanish and pull it back into a ponytail easily. I leave the bathroom, and stare at my feet, as I walk back to my room. I bump into somebody and shove him out of the way.

"Don't you dare say anything Cato!" I look up into his shining eyes and try to not get lost in them.

"Nice to see my ally being so friendly. Games getting to you kid?"

"Never. Now get lost Cato…"

He holds his hands up in defeat and sits in the small room off the hallway. I walk into the kitchen and dismiss all of those annoying avoxes, it just leaves me and our escort, Jeorrie, drinking something in a mug. When he sets his eyes on me he sets his mug down and walks towards me. "Hello Clove. How are you doing tonight." He grabs my small wrists into his fat hands and holds me back to examine my sweat shirt, it comes down to my knees but something about Jeorrie looking at me like this makes me uncomfortable. Why didn't it make me feel this way when I ran into Cato dressed like this. "Well yellow is an absolutely beautiful color on you…" He kisses my cheek affectionately and that's when I feel like it couldn't get weirder so I throw my wrists out of his hands and slap his face. "Don't you dare touch me again. Do you hear me?" He holds his hands up and his huge lips disappear into his mouth and he just smirks and walks away.

I cross my arms and run back to my room. I bump into him again and I begin panicking. What am I supposed to say _now_?

"Clover? What happened? I heard you yell something out in the kitchen car. Are you okay?" Cato doesn't seem frantic….more worried or confused I guess. It makes me a little less mad at him that he doesn't seem like he's trying to flirt with me so I don't yell anything back in his face.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"I don't even know why I bother trying with you. Now I get it…I'll leave you alone until the games. See you tomorrow…ally."

Cato disappears without another word, not even a goodbye. My stomach is in knots and I'm not sure why. I climb into bed and feel the soft fabric around my face.

Before I feel like I can blink I'm being screamed at by Cazzle to get up…something about how I have to get to my stylist. I have a tank top and skirt laid out for me to wear. I moan in discontent with my outfit but pull it on anyways, the boots make it better…I suppose. I skip breakfast with ignorant Cato and that creep of an escort, Jeorrie.

After another hour of staring at the wall waiting for them to gather me for the arrival, Cato peeks his head through the doorway. "I was told to come grab you. It's time to go meet our stylists." I nod and get to my feet and stand at the exit to the train with Cato. _Here we go Clove. You're here with the careless Cato…and Jeorrie tried to make a pass at you. You can handle a few cameras. _

I take a deep breath and open the door that separates me from the life of a tribute, and the old Clove.

**Hi Guys! What did you think about today's chapter? I need to hear from you...send me a simple review: you like this story and want it to continue: Yes or No. If I don't hear from you guys this story will be canceled/postponed. I can most definitely start a new story idea: just review below and tell me what you'd like to see me write! Thanks for reading!**

~Freezethemoment


	6. Chapter 6

***************************************************************************************Hey Everybody! Here's the next update! Thanks for the support on the last chapter. I'd still love to hear from more of you guys if this story should continue! Thanks again love you guys!**

I look down at this tiny, yet fierce girl. I know she's the enemy now…but I can't help but to admire her strength…maybe not physically but mentally. I know I've been looking forward to all the girls throwing themselves at me. But Clove is only fifteen and had not been prepping for the games her entire life as I have…but she still manages to keep her wits and charm. The door to the train slides open and I can't help the confident smile that spreads across my face when I see all the girls squeal at my sight…_because let's face it, I'm beautiful_. I raise my arm and wave to the crowd of these odd looking capital people, I snicker at the men who look so awkward, but not one of them can take their eyes off Clove. When I see that I grab Clove's wrist and start down the stairs.

The cameras flash all around us and I keep my confident smile the whole way through. It doesn't occur to me until we're a few feet from the door that they aren't **all **here for me. I see multiple signs with Clove's name plastered onto them. This does nothing but ensure me I did the right thing to hate Clove. Because at this moment; I hate her more than anything in this world. She's just so arrogant and is loving towards the crowd a little too much for me to ignore. Her smile is very obviously plastered on, _to me anyways_…but the people of the capital appear to adore her…and seeing that I need the sponsors to win, the crowd soaking her up is **unacceptable**. I shove her through the doorway and she almost falls flat on her face, I turn back to the crowd and smile and raise an eyebrow at the girls and they all scream their heads off. I slam the door behind me and laugh to myself.

I feel something digging into my shoulder, "What was that?! You think you can just push me around? That I'm off limits to any publicity that could gain me sponsors?" I pat her head and leave her alone. "Don't you dare ever pat my head like that again! Do you hear me? Because I hope you realize we'll be sharing a whole floor…a lot of things can happen with a simple kitchen knife." Before I can utter a word she has turned around sharply and stormed off in the opposite direction. I shrug it off and follow her to the cleaning room.

We are all separated by district and laid out in a thin paper gown to be cleaned by some of those weird capital people. The room smells strong of soap, and I figure they were having to use most of their supplies on those nasty kids from district twelve…they _were_ always the dirtiest and easiest to kill. It doesn't take long for me and Clove to be cleaned and then we are sent into separate rooms to meet with our designers _or whatever you want to call those air heads_.

I pull on a clean paper gown and wait to meet whoever this idiot might be. It doesn't take long before a tall and stick like woman enters the room. To be honest she is quite repulsive, her hair is forest green and does not flatter her light red skin. Her heels are at least five inches tall and her lips are the biggest I have ever seen, and they're purple.

"Hello Cato. I am Pedella, I'll be your designer for the games." She offers a smile and I reluctantly shake her hand.

"I'm sure your honored to be dressing me." "

Hold the ego kid. It's about as repulsive as it gets."

After her going on about some crap I didn't care about hearing, she plays with my hair.

"Well you were definitely blessed in the look department-"

"Tell me about it." I squint my eyes and raise an eyebrow towards her.

She grunts and crosses her arms and death glares me. "But your arrogance is so blinding I see nothing but an idiot that needs a reality check."

I roll my eyes at her and watch as she hands me some kind of armor. "District two is where the weapons are made. Me and your district partner's designer decided on an older armor type costume. Have it on in ten minutes. Chop chop!" I take one look at the costume and laugh.

"The skirt is lovely. I love how the whole thing just shines gold. _SO pretty_…"

She shakes her head and widens her eyes

"Well then you'll love the finishing touch! Don't you dare forget the helmet!"

She tosses some repulsive helmet with these god awful giant wings on the side, towards me. I let it drop to the floor and just stare back with my mouth hitting the floor.

"You want me to lose sponsors don't you? Because this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"No…but can you imagine how good it will look to have two victors in a row in my costumes? Then maybe I can transfer out of this self-absorbed district to one that will appreciate my hard work. Just wear it kid. It's one night."

I dismiss her and just glare at my outfit. If they're sticking me into a man-skirt…_I'm not a kid. Well…I guess if anybody can pull it off it's __**me**_…

***************************************************************************************Hey Guys! What did you think about it? The next chapter will be Clove's designer experience and then the parade so it will be an extra-long chapter so it may take a little longer for it to be posted. What did you think about today's chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below if you still want me to continue with this story! Love you guys! Talk to you at my next update!**

**~Freezethemoment**


End file.
